User talk:TrollofReason
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TrollofReason and his Soldier Troll page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 10:28, December 24, 2009 Build(s?) Thanks a lot for your Roland, i'm having a blast (yeah, i know, lame). Would you, by chance, consider doing other builds, ideally at least one per class? Or you could ignore Mordecai if you want, he looks boring ;) Anyway, as opposed to the majority of the builds i've seen here, yours was well detailed, seemed to make sense, and, once tried in game, actually made sense. I'm still a newbie, but i'm really curious about what you could do with a Brick (Berserker or not?) or Lilith (do not know much about her, as i'm not attracted to Rogue-types, but i'm sure there's a lot more to her than that). Anyway, thank you AGAIN for the one build i'm using at the moment, it makes for a very nice play experience =) --Gus a musing great story. i laughed (audibly) at the familiarity of it. re:history seeing as its you, a responsible member, edit away. if your story doesnt suck, it should not get reverted. we have established the lack of canonical content so refuting your input will be difficult. 22:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) quick question curiosity=what is non-trigger damage. thanks. 11:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Subjectivity "Undoing so-called cleanup. Also, minor quality edits to actually make the page better. Seriously, Warblade, bad form. If you're going to delete something relevent, REPLACE IT w/ something better.)" Reply: The wiki is for documenting the game. What it is NOT for is presenting your own personal opinion which is exactly what you have repeatedly done on the Out Rider article. I've tried to present the pro's and cons of the two turret options, and you overwrote that with a claim that one was best. I tried to remove the subjectivity altogether, figuring that players would simply stick with their preference, only to find that you once again prefer to claim that your favourite is best. Your personal opinion has been noted, but it has no place in a Borderlands wiki article. -- WarBlade 00:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The SMG page the Hellfire does not have a 100% chance to ignite. Simple as that. I like this guy Why doesn't he post more?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) goty from everything i have read the game comes with tokens for download and is no different from the disc released last year. 10:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You may want to read this... There was a guy who took your stance once. Your "my edting is better than everyone else." He doesn't hang around here anymore. Thought you may like to know why. Scroll down to the the section that says "Wikia Overhaul: Hellfire". NOhara24 13:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind... You're butting heads with someone who essentially is the pot calling the kettle black. I had a process that I thought made sense for adding in the new -trap enemies from DLC4 into the wiki, and despite the community support it recieved he still decided to eschew my method and go with his own more clusterfucked method. So, good luck with that. Don't be surprised if your edits get undone, no matter how much the majority of postsers approve of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories On the bottom left of article pages is a button labelled "Add category". Click it and a text field opens. Enter text and save. The text field is predictive and will start listing options to select from as the first word begins to form. In full-blown edit panes the categories all appear as buttons (except categories derived from a template) and can be shuffled around by dragging with the mouse. Generally, master categories lead and niche filters follow, eg. Enemies, Skags (in that order). Categories are plural, where articles are singular. -- WarBlade 05:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) tannis/pierce do you mean to say that the "marine boy look" with the goggles upon her head convinces you this is helena riding the fish? 09:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) not to mention two fleshy arms : Tannis is the lady of the fish. She looks very different from Pierce, especially as far as color of attire is concerned (see image links). If you have any further issues with this, take it to Forum:Fun with barrels, where people actually discuss the issue. 09:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) i have yet to see anything on User:TrollofReason/Out Rider. 17:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Atlas Colonization Why do you specify 70 years in "The Atlas Colonization" section of the Pandora page? : Uh, okay, fair question unsigned contributor (press the ~-key four times next time, and I might be able to directly answer you). I say 70 years due to the apparent age of Marcus Kincaid, the extreme wear on certian human-made structures and artifices, and the unholy amount of garbage everywhere. Plus, it's heavily hinted at that Marcus grew up on Pandora, and we know that Scooter was born (and will probably die) on the planet. This means that enough time has passed for generations to come and go. Two, at least, though its more likely that three have risen on this hellhole that we all know and love. A generation is about 20-30 years, so I rounded up/down and got 70 years. TrollofReason 19:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) DHYB 'D'on't 'H'old 'Y'our 'B'reath - The Evil Dr. F :re:cobra cr - ty. nice catch. your story aint yours after its on the wiki. wiki is moving away from fan fic so you might want to copy that page to your userpage for safe keeping. 04:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC)